Un zeste d'enfance
by AngelScythe
Summary: Parce que le trente et un Octobre est un jour amer pour Envy mais que vouloir voir Edward Elric changera cette impression qu'il avait de cette fête malheureusement devenue trop commerciale à son goût.


_**Un zeste d'enfance.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai. Promis pour une fois je ne torturerais pas Edward =P

Couple : Edvy for the win, forever et tout ce qui va avec.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : He, je suis un peu en dehors des dates pour Halloween, même si j'ai commencé à écrire le bon jour. On m'a demandé cette fic à exactement vingt-trois heures trente-deux, je ne peux donc pas faire mieux sans pondre un total navet. Excusez-moi pour les fautes, je ne l'ai pas passé à ma très chère béta.

Note 2 : Sous ces ordres, voici donc une fic dédié à Lenne-san, comme promis il y a Envy.

* * *

Envy était installé sur le QG de Central City, observant les alentours avec un ennui sans pareil. Cette date avait toujours eu le don de l'horripiler, il n'aurait jamais su dire pourquoi. Il se souvenait pourtant parfaitement qu'il se déguisait aussi lui étant enfant. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

À l'époque les gens étaient parfaitement stupides et pensaient que ne pas se déguiser c'était offrir son âme au mort qui, le jour d'Halloween, avait le droit de faire intégrante partie du monde des vivants et en profitait pour prendre leur enveloppe charnelle.

Maintenant, les humains étaient toujours aussi stupides, ils réclamaient des bonbons en étant déguisés. Si le sens premier de la fête lui était stupide, il devait au moins avouer qu'il ne lui déplaisait pas autant qu'il y paraissait. Cet effet mythique lui avait toujours un peu plu et les légendes tournant autour étaient un régal.

Mais il s'était détaché de ça depuis longtemps maintenant. Il était un homonculus, malgré son apparence d'éphèbe, sa simple présence avait pour but de créer peur et angoisse dans le corps des hommes. Et ça lui plaisait plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Il aimait cette peur qu'il pouvait faire aux humains.

Son simple corps, capable de se changer en n'importe quoi, était un appel à la terreur. Il avait la capacité de se transformer en la peur de chaque personne qu'il rencontrait, qui mieux que lui pouvait être le meilleur représentant de la peur que cette grande faucheuse qu'il ne voyait étant l'apparence d'un de ses enfants.

Sur cette idée, il sauta à bas du QG et se mit à marcher le long des rues. Entendant le rire des enfants, ayant une soudaine envie d'en prendre un pour frapper sur l'autre. Pourquoi pas c'était une bonne idée !

Alors qu'il marchait, une idée lui passa en tête. Une image plutôt. Celle d'un blondinet qu'il avait vu couvert de sang. Pourquoi pensait-il à lui ? Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. C'est ainsi qu'une pensée quasi horrifiante s'insinua en lui : il voulait savoir comment il allait. Et quitte à ça, autant savoir comment il passait cette Halloween.

Il savait bien où trouver le blondinet qui hantait ses pensées. Enfin, plutôt le quartier, mais il n'eut pas de mal à le trouver lorsqu'il vit des enfants quitter une maison et s'enthousiasmer sur le « super costume du monsieur qui portait l'armure ».

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agit d'Alphonse et que donc Edward était avec lui. Ca, Envy mettrait sa main à couper au feu qu'il trouverait le FullMetal dans cette bâtisse. Ah non, se couper la main, ça faisait trop mal.

Il se dirigea donc vers la maison et sonna. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Dégagez ! Je supporte pas Halloween et je compte bien manger tous les bonbons tout seul ! S'écria un blond visiblement furax, sans regarder à qui il s'adressait.

-Nii-san ! Gronda la voix de l'armure, lointaine.

Il était dans une autre pièce. L'alchimiste regarda seulement qui avait sonné à l'instant. Il se figea en voyant l'air goguenard du polymorphe face à lui.

Ce dernier se questionnait sur cette façon particulière que disaient les enfants pour réclamer les bonbons. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait encore ? Ah oui « Des bonbons ou une farce ». Mais c'était trop gentil pour lui.

Il fit courir sa main sur le cou de l'alchimiste qui se tendit un bref instant avant de le repousser. Le vert aurait juré voir un frisson parcourir son corps.

-Des bonbons ou la mort. Lui souffla le vert d'une voix sur laquelle il avait joué toute la sensualité qu'il pouvait émettre.

Un nouveau frisson parcourut le corps d'Edward, mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état si étrange. Il devait se ressaisir, il était quand même Edward Elric et qui plus est un homme… bon d'accord un adolescent qui en avait vécu largement plus que ses enfants qui avaient la chance de vivre une vie d'enfant.

-Tu as été sage ! Fit le blond avec une voix doucereuse.

Alphonse demandait gentiment ça aux enfants, il leur donnait quand même des cadeaux, quelques soit leurs réponses, même si certains ne devaient pas se gêner pour mentir.

-Je ne pense pas être très sage, FullMetal Nabot ! J'approuve le déguisement de nain, il est très réaliste. Titilla l'homonculus.

Edward serra le point et l'envoya dans la figure du vert, mais ce dernier l'évita sans mal. Il ne tarda avant qu'une grande ombre apparaisse. L'armure fut surprise de voir Envy devant sa maison. Il essaya de se souvenir de son nom, cette femme, Lust, l'avait prononcé.

-Ah…Envy…c'est bien ça ? Questionna Alphonse avant de continuer suite à un hochement de tête de son vis-à-vis. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de douceurs ! Fit le vert en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu à l'humain face à lui.

Ce dernier rougit violemment, il secoua la tête pour essayer de se donner contenance et espéra que ses mèches avaient caché ses rougeurs. Pourquoi diable il était dans un état pareil alors qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses ennemis, d'un homme… d'un homme en jupette mais d'un homme. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir de telles choses.

De son côté Envy était amusé de son petit jeu. Non seulement il pouvait voir de ravissante couleur sur la peau satinée, mais en plus il se permettait de se sentir moins vulnérable. En effet, il avait presque peur de ce cœur qu'il sentait battre à une vitesse folle. En espérant que ni l'armure ni l'humain ne puisse entendre comme il battait fort.

-Hum…Envy si on te donne des friandises tu partiras ? Questionna Alphonse, toujours aussi diplomate.

- J'ai crainte que ça ne me suffise pas ! Annonça le vert d'un ton parfaitement neutre en accordant un bref regard à l'armure.

- Mais… Attends ! On va conclure un pacte !

- Hein ? Fit très intelligemment le multiforme.

- Disons que… et bien pour toutes les fêtes, Halloween, Noël, Nouvel an et Pâques tu ne touches pas Edward !

- Ou Alphonse. Compléta le blond.

-Et avec ça, vous voulez quoi ? Interrogea le vert cynique.

- Je suis sérieux, c'est une trêve. Tu peux venir nous voir si ça t'amuses, mais tu ne lui fais pas de mal ! Assura l'armure avec un petit hochement de tête.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'à minuit une exactement j'ai le droit de lui fracasser la tête.

- Euh…Théoriquement oui, mais je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Dit le plus jeune.

-Comme c'est mignon, le petit frère qui protège le grand !

- La ferme Envy ! Siffla le blond.

- Puisqu'on a fait cette trêve, vous me laissez entrer ?

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les Elric d'une même voix.

- Il fait froid dehors…

-T'avais qu'à t'habiller au lieu de venir en jupette et en costume de Palmier, très réussi. Railla le blond, prenant ainsi sa vengeance.

- Toi dans…

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la magnifique horloge qu'il voyait dans la maison des Elric.

-…Trois heures quinze tu risques de te retrouver dans un mur sans ce que tu comprennes pourquoi. Le prévint l'homonculus avec une voix qui aurait fait pâlir le plus dur des durs à cuire.

Edward ne sembla pas avoir peur.

-Tu te calmes si on te fait rentrer ? Questionna Alphonse signalant ainsi le retour du diplomate.

Envy hocha la tête, mais il ne comptait pas se calmer pour autant. Edward lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas de la porte, laissant ainsi rentrer le vert qui allait s'installer sans gêne dans le divan.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? Lui demanda Edward, cynique, tandis que l'armure fermait la porte.

- Pourquoi pas ta tête sur un plateau, un chocolat chaud et un bonbon ?

- C'est hors de question pour la première, je vais te faire un chocolat et en faite on n'a pas de bonbons. On leur donne des petits gâteaux que j'ai fais moi-même et des fruits. Expliqua Alphonse.

- Les enfants doivent être déprimés de venir vous voir… Songea le vert.

- Non. Ils sont assez contents. Répondit l'armure en sortant une fournée de gâteaux et les tendant dès lors à l'homonculus.

Ce dernier en prit un et le goûta. S'il trouvait que c'était un ravissement, il ne le dit certainement pas au jeune Elric, ça lui ferait trop plaisir.

-Tu ne devrais pas le servir comme ça ! Dit Edward en voyant son frère donner à l'homonculus une tasse de chocolat chaud.

- Ah ? Ca me fait plaisir ! Assura l'armure.

- Tu devrais penser à faire serveur, ça t'irait à ravir ! Lança Envy.

- Tu trouves ? C'est en effet le métier que j'avais toujours rêvé de faire !

Envy sourit de façon crispée, dire qu'il voulait faire tout sauf le rendre jovial. Edward lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Ah, je n'ai plus rien pour les gâteaux, je vais aller en demander à la voisine, je reviens ! Annonça l'armure avant de sortir.

Edward émit un petit rire, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de la part du vert.

-Alphonse est très secrètement amoureux de la fille de notre voisine… regarde, il y a encore tout un kilo de farine.

L'homonculus tourna brièvement la tête pour regarder ce que le blondinet lui montra avant de se lever et de venir s'installer à côté du blond. Il passa ses doigts le long de son cou puis de sa joue, faisant frissonner le petit blond.

Il posa ensuite lentement, très doucement, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il se régala de leur chaleur et du goût qu'elles avaient. Chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'était que le blond serait mu par un sentiment étrange et répondit à son baiser.

Le vert le serra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il ne le relâcha qu'en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il fit alors semblant de rien tandis que l'armure se remettait à ses fourneaux.

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que le blond le dévorait des yeux à présent, semblant avoir oublié tous sentiments qui lui disait « tu ne peux pas être attiré par Envy ». La sonnerie de la porte retentit. Alphonse demanda gentiment à Envy d'aller ouvrir, sachant que son frère s'énerverait encore contre ses pauvres enfants.

Mais était-ce une meilleure idée de laisser Envy y aller ?

Le vert ouvrit la porte et il vit face à lui trois enfants. Un déguisé en un petit diablotin rouge, un autre en squelette et enfin le dernier était une petite fille en sorcière. Il eut un sourire sarcastique en les voyants ainsi. Vraiment, les humains étaient des abrutis finis.

Comment pouvait-on laisser des enfants de, visiblement, six à huit ans, dehors par une nuit ainsi noire que celle-ci ? Oh Dante l'aurait sans doute laissé faire, mais là n'était pas la question. Il se doutait que la mère d'Edward et d'Alphonse, la connaissant assez pour le dire, n'aurait jamais laissé ses enfants partir seul.

-Des bonbons ou une farce ! S'écrièrent jovialement les trois petits.

-Je demande à voir… Dit lentement le vert.

- Il est génial votre costume Madame ! On dirait un peu un palmier ! S'écria la petite fille jovialement.

_-« Madame » « Palmier » Je rêve, ses gosses veulent que je les tue !_ Pensa le vert avec hargne.

Il se dit un court instant qu'il avait fait un deale avec Alphonse, mais il ne s'agissait que de ce dernier et de son frère qui le faisait fantasmer, nullement d'enfant dérangeant.

Il leva le poing et Edward sauta sur ses pieds et s'interposa entre l'homonculus et les malheureux enfants. Il lança un regard au polymorphe puis attrapa le saladier où il y avait tous les fruits et gâteaux.

Il en donna aux enfants puis ferma la porte et reposa le saladier. Il se tourna vers l'envie qui l'observait avec un regard noir. Comment pouvait-il l'avoir empêché de réduire à néant des enfants qui de toute façon l'avait mérité ?

Edward posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Envy, après avoir vérifié qu'Alphonse était toujours à ses fourneaux et il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui demander à l'oreille :

-Dis pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Interrogea doucement le blond en plongeant ses yeux dans les magnifiques orbes améthyste.

-C'est Halloween chibi-chan, tout est permis. Souffla Envy avant de lui voler un tendre baiser.


End file.
